rise_of_morgoth_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Angband
This page is about the faction, Angband, from the Silmarillion, and also a Faction on the Rise of Morgoth. This style is based loosely off of The Official Server High Elven Wikia Page. As many other official factions, we use heavy Role-play. Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum. Translation: There-is-no life in-the-cold, in-the-dark. Here - in-the-void, only death. __TOC__ Lore of Angband This history was mainly found on the LotR Wikia, on this page. Angband, also known as the Iron Prison, was built by Melkor in the Iron Mountains (Note, the Iron Mountains is not the Iron Hills. The Iron Mountains was in Beleriand, which was destroyed in the War of Wrath.) during an unknown time, possibly in the Year of the Trees. It was built so that Melkor could have a way of guarding from attack against Aman and the Valar. At the War of Powers, Sauron was in control of Angband while Melkor was working, but the Valar flattened Angband easily, since at the time, all of the hoards had just been used against the Noldor. Melkor then fled to Utumno. Even though Angband was leveled, underground was caverns and vaults, so many that it was left intact. Balrogs went into Angband, and Orcs multiplied as they prepared to attack Beleriend once again, and threatened the Dwarves and Thingol. After three ages of being imprisoned, Melkor killed the Two Trees of Valinor, stole the Silmarils, and escaped from Aman. After returning to Middle-Earth, Morgoth as he was now called returned to Angband, and raised the Volcanoes of Thangorodrim to protect it. From here, he commanded his armies against Noldor. After achieving victory, the Valar took pity on Noldor, and the War of Wrath started. At the end of this war, Angband was utterly destroyed, unable to ever be reconstructed, but the force of destruction was so great, it destroyed much of western Middle-Earth and sinking it into the Ocean. This is also how the Blue Mountains were split in half. Server-wise History Before Reset At first, Angband was located at the gate of Utumno. It was a relatively small encampment, but had almost begun major buildings. The players who lived/visited there was Gothmog(Fangorn_Ent), Saruman(seancornell), Azog(GamerElite9), (alteralddeonklan) (Khamul), and their allies. It fell apart when the server reset. After Reset Angband majorly increased size after the reset. It was set deep into a mountain, with LonelyDork and 9koopa building. So far, it has only had to survive one actual invasion, which was against Malghull (Manwe) and his army of a thousand Elves. It was too much, and the server couldn't handle it, since the Ologs and Elves (And their thousands of thousands of arrows) together caused a large amount of lag, so the battle was called off, but Angband survived either way. The players living in Angband often change, but so far, it has no permanent people living besides Melkor(9koopa), Gothmog(direranger50) and Gorgum(LonelyDork). Angband fell into ruin after an attack from all the forces of good. Morgoth's spirit fled to the High Fells, where he rested. In his ruins, the Black Hand came and took his place, but instead ruled over Mordor. After some time, the members of Evil decided to look to the High Fells, and found a way to resurrect Morgoth. The forces of good tried to stop them, but it was too late, and Morgoth was back. Currently, Mordor has no leader, as Sauron was absent. Angband took over control of Mordor. Angband has since expanded, and ranges even larger than before. To the inexperienced Elf, Dwarf, or Man, Angband is no less confusing and complex as Utumno, and is still growing... Second Reset (Present) Angband was no longer existent in the world, along with everything else. Slowly, it regained itself. Settlements popped up here and there. But no true leadership was formed, and Angband was in ruin. Gothmog retired from Angband, and for a time, Angband was silent. Eventually, reconstruction started. The walls of Angband were risen from the ground, and the depths were dug out again. With few manpower and little leadership, Angband suffered a long period of idleness, but progress in construction. When The Long Grey occurred, mass planning of Angband was instated. A complete rework of the interior was planned out, and the defense system upgraded. When The Long Grey ended, this immediately went into effect with the construction of a massive statue of Morgoth. Not long after, Angband grew in population again as old members returned, and new ones joined. Slowly, and partially unknown to outsiders, the might of Angband rose again. But the Long Grey hit a major toll on the server, and old server members became more scarce. New server members were also scarce. With little purpose, Angband reclined into another sate of idleness until, one day, it will be found again. Nationality The Nationality of Angband Banner Angband does not have one banner, but instead multiple, but set in a specific way: Morgul, Black Uruk, Angmar, Gundabad, and Dol Guldur. Gundabad represents the 3 peaks of Thangorodrim, Dol Guldur and Angmar represent the Black Fortress, Morgul represents the Death and Fear in the name of Angband, and Black Uruk represents the chaos spread by the Orcs of Angband. Picture coming soon War Cry The Orcs of Angband are known for their cries of war before battle: Mirdautus Vras! (It is a good day to kill!) The darker, more evil members of Angband, such as Melkor or other War Leaders, are known to lead the chant "Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum" (Translation above) Language The Language of Angband varies per person. The corrupt and tortured elves in Angband speak ancient elvish, the few wicked dwarves speak a foul version of Khuzdul, and the rest all speak either the Black Speech or the Common Tongue, as the common tongue is easiest for most men who are recruited to speak. Gear and Apparel Gear The Orcs of Angband are expected to use Dol Guldur or Mordor Orc gear, Uruks are expected to use Utumno, Black Uruk, or Gundabad Uruk, and the Officers are expected to use Utumno or Morgul. Weapons that are used do not usually matter. These are not requirements, but what is expected. Apparel All members of Angband are expected to wear any form of evil armor, and in non-war/battle times, a combination of bone and other types of armor is expected. Units The Units and NPCs used in Angband are not actually Utumno units, but mainly Mordor and Gundabad. This is what is found throughout most of Angband, although some are dressed in Utumno style. In some darker, eviler places, Utumno orcs can be found roaming. In Melkor's personal halls, Utumno Units are found in large amounts. Ranking Angband Snaga: '''The start of Angband. Has at least 25 alignment with Gundabad, Angmar, and Mordor. Does not have access to Angband. Usually doesn't use units in wars. '''Angband Orc: The trusted rank of Angband. Have at least 125 alignment with Gundabad, Angmar, and Mordor. Has access to Skator Skag, but not inside Angband. Can use Angmar and Gundabad units in war. Angband Uruk: A tier up from Orc, the Uruk needs 350 alignment with Gundabad, Angmar, and Mordor, and is given one set of Black Uruk armor upon promotion, and has access to everything Angband Orcs have, and access to the Smith, Dining area, and Shops in Angband. Can use Mordor units in war. After completing these ranks, there is only one last rank that is gained this way. Angband is the last title option, with 375 with the 3 factions. As soon as you earn this, any of the previous titles earned can be used as wanted. Optional Ranks/Jobs Angband Guard: This job is gained for having 500 alignment with the 3 factions listed earlier, and the guard will have to defend if there is any invaders. If there is trouble makers in Angband, the guards will be called upon to kill them. They earn 50 coin or 500 server cash if they succeed in killing the trouble maker. If there is an invasion, they earn triple that if they succeed. Sawbones: This job is gained by having 300 alignment with the 3 listed factions, the sawbones is also known as a butcher. They have the job of keeping the animals and killing all but 2 of each so they can be bred. The pay they earn depends on how much they want to sell their meats for. Note: Selling to the server will get much less pay. Slaver: This job is gained by having 400 alignment with the 3 listed factions. The slaver is in charge of making crops for Angband, since the dining hall will constantly run low. The pay they get is similar to that of the butcher. They are also in charge of making drinks if they so chose. Alchemist: The alchemist job is gained by having at least 250 alignment with the 3 listed factions, but cannot sell in Angband itself until at 350. The alchemist brews Morgul Draught and Orc Draught, as well as various poisons for Angband. They can sell the draughts directly to Morgoth, who will in turn distribute them to Angband. However, the alchemist can also sell to players for their own price. They can also brew other drinks as well, but will not be paid by Morgoth by doing so, instead by the cooks. Cook: The cooks are in charge of preparing food and drink for Angband, and the job is gained by having 350 alignment with the 3 listed factions. Where they get the food and drink from doesn't matter, but they can pay other Angband workers to get it for them. They are paid by the inhabitants of Angband, who buy the food. Metalworker: The metalworker, or smith, is in charge of making armor and weapons, and is earned by having 350 alignment with the 3 listed factions, as well as knowledge in reforging. The smith is given full access to the armory, but if they rob the armory, they will be exiled from Angband and attacked if ever seen nearby. Constructor: The constructor (or builder) is in charge of building areas of Angband when required. The job is earned by achieving at least Angband Orc rank, but Angband Orcs are only allowed to build in Skator Skag, Angband Uruks can build in most parts of Angband, etc. The pay earned depends on what is built and the quality of the building. Scrapper: The scrapper is in charge of finding loose gear and smelting it down into ingots for later use. This job is earned by having 200 alignment with the at least 2 of the listed. Their pay is decided by whatever smith they give it to, or whoever they sell it to. Miner: The miner is in charge of mining for resources for Angband. This job requires only 100 alignment with the listed factions, as it is very basic. In fact, a Snaga could have this job, but would not be allowed to take it to Angband. Usually, the profits are sold to whatever trader is nearby, but if the miner wants a higher pay, they would take it straight to the Angband forges or treasury. Gems are especially high valued in Angband, so selling them to a trader would be like throwing money away. Advanced Ranks Constructor Overseer: The Overseer is gained by having 300 alignment with the 3 listed factions, and is in charge of seeing that the building task assigned is completed in the proper style, and can help build if needed. If less than 2 constructors are online, then the Overseer must build as well. Chief: '''Each group of orcs has a chief that they follow. To be a chief, gain acceptance from a captain or higher, and have 600 alignment with the 3 listed factions. On promotion, they will get a chief skull staff. They will also be assigned to a captain. '''Captain: Every 3 chiefs has one captain. The captain commands the chiefs. To be a captain, a General must think that you are worthy. 800 alignment with the 3 factions are also needed. Warchiefs: Warchiefs are the second highest of the orcs, and have no one above them besides Generals and Melkor. They do not command anyone besides a captain they are assigned to. Their commands are sent directly from a General. There are only 5 Warchiefs at a time, and the way they are decided is by being the strongest Captains. Can only be picked by previously being a captain, and is hand selected. General: The amount of Generals varies. Generals have to manage all the Captains. A General can only be picked by Morgoth, and does not necessarily need alignment. List of current Generals: * Morgoth The Generals are able to access the Order of Shadows room, and practically anywhere in Angband. In Order of Shadows meetings, the Generals are allowed to attend as bodyguards, and may bring any captain that is online to help. Generals command the Captains, and are higher than the Chiefs and normal orcs, but they do not usually directly command them. Instead, the General commands Captains, who they can call upon to bring their squadrons. Category:Factions Category:Evil Factions Category:Populated Factions